I Never Knew It rained In Engineering
by Aanekosikie
Summary: Updated a little and new chapter
1. No there's six I know I can feel it

**Author**: Aanekosikie   
**  
  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Enterprise or X-Men. So don't sue me .   
**  
  
  
Lyrics **: Holding Back the years by Simply Red -Words Mick Hucknall Music Mick Hucknall & Neil Moss.  
  
  
**Notes**: Pairings: Gambit* will be paired together with another person . But I need feedback from you all . There are some very surprising pairings so don't kill me yet they may change expect two of them one of them being Scott and Jean.   
(*Gambit is said to be in X2 . But if anyone knows who plays Gambit in X2 please tell me I would love to know he my fav X-Man next to Scott .)  
Character Deaths : I won't kill Malcolm Alex Okay so just read and review please.   
**  
  
  
Thanks**:   
**  
  
Alex** - I ow you a Malcolm Reed favor . But thanks for being my truest of friends and that counts a lot in this crazy world .- And you stay the same cool and sweet as pecan pie or better yet pineapple cake.: ) PS: Don't blow your Hull Plating it's not final okay .   
**  
  
Nadja Lee** - I got the inspiration from you from reading a fanfic that you had written . And you also inspired me to write this. For your stories with Ororo in them . So I'd like to thank you for making us fan fiction writers look good . And I hope your keep up your great work and read my fan fiction . Stay Sweet and cool! : )  
**  
  
Bryan** - This is declaration to you I know you probably won't read this but this story also comes from a part of me that you have my friendship and my heart . Your my muse and inspiration for Enterprise and you remind me so much of Trip in a weird way . xoxoxo ; )   
  
  
So read this and pass over Your an Angel and read my others and if this is the only one up , then you come back ya here and complain and I ll write more . And if there are any spelling or grammatical errors than it's my spell check messing up again .   
~ **Aane **   
**  
  
I Never Knew It Rained In Engineering **  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1.   
No there's six I know I can feel it   
**

  
  
  
  
Now - Somewhere in 80 miles from Soma  
  
The jet was beginning to go into palpitating shaking and moving upward toward the sky .   
  
Scott , what's happening Jean screamed as she held on the Scott . Logan moved toward Rogue holding on tight as he strapped her end tighter . Jean and Scott did the same leaving Ororo by herself . Gambit who was unconscious's and strapped in the back of the jet and shaking around as the jet seem to move back and forth.  
  
Storm strapped her self in only for a strap to break . Jean looked to where Ororo was. Logan heard it break he tried to removed his strap when his strap tighten around him.  
  
The sky seemed to open into space . Ororo tried to hold on but some invisible force came slamming into her. Sending her backward the others watched in horror as She was thrown to the back . The sound of metal twisting and of Ororo screaming echoed though their minds as everything went black .   
  
  
  
**Space : Star ship Enterprise **- **Same time **  
  
  
  
**Mess Hall **  
  
The ship was in prefect running order today but it seems that the chief engineer was having the worse day . Malcolm sat down next to Hoshi as Trip came in with one of the those angry looks he would only give a vulcan .   
  
Malcolm looked at Hoshi. What's wrong with him Malcolm said . He's been like that for two days now everyone in engineering have been on edge he won't even eat dinner with the captain Hoshi whispered as Trip walked passed them .   
  
**Trip's Quarters **  
  
  
  
Trip entered the shower trying to cool him self off . He was angry and bored . Trip stepped out of the shower as his comm. beeped . Archer to Commander Tucker Trip groaned. Ya cap'n , It seems that there is a problem on the bridge could you come down please. Ya cap'n I'm on my way . Trip quickly got dressed turning off his old Earth music of Oh brother Where Art thou soundtrack off .   
  
  
  
**Bridge**  
  
  
  
Trip entered the bridge to see T'Pol and Mayweather the only one on the bridge . Yes Captain Trip said . Well I called you up to see if Engineering is in order . Yes captain I just stopped by not to long ago   
  
  
  
"What's the problem . Captain there is activity on the planet surface . T'Pol said as she turned toward the captain. cutting Trip off. What type of activity . Archer asked It appears to be a ship of some kind there are life forms on broad but their ship it damaged badly . T'Pol ran a scan again . Sub -Commander, what is it . Captain there seems to be worm hole forming on the planet but it seemed to have   
dematerialize . But I though wormholes didn't exist or no ones never been able to prove it . Well Commander Tucker they are real . Archer to Lt . Reed and Ensign Sato I need you two on the bridge now .   
  
  
Captain   
  
  
After a matter of minutes Malcolm and Hoshi were on the bridge .   
  
  
Yes Captain Malcolm said I'm sending a away team to the surface I want you Hoshi,Dr. Phlox and Commander Tucker to accompany Sub -Commander T'Pol to the surface .   
  
  
  
**30 Minutes later - Down on the surface **   
  
  
  
Doctor Phlox and the other landed on the surface of the planet . The terrain was tropical with white sandy beaches and irish green waters . The team looked around to see burned marks leading into a opening of a island chain . Trip and Malcolm walked toward the the burnt marks .  
  
  
  
What the hell I haven't seen one of those in so long but this one is different Trip said smiling a little . I know , what you mean this jet is or was in prefect condition . Malcolm said as they watch T'Pol and Hoshi moved to a opening in the jet.   
  
  
  
**Inside the Jet **  
  
  
  
T'Pol called Doctor Phlox . Phlox turned to see five people in the jet . Phlox moved to the first two people . One was a women with fiery red hair that was long and touched her shoulders while the other had a strange device over his eyes. Phlox went to touch it when T'Pol pulled his hand a way .  
  
  
  
T'Pol opened her comm., link to the Captain asking him for more help . Well Sub -Commander it seems that these two are in prefect health and they both only sub stained concussions . Phlox said while showing his famous smile.  
  
  
  
Phlox moved to the next two people . He notice that the women had dark brown hair with a white streak and that her whole body was covered up and her was wearing gloves . Malcolm looked at the one with the white streaks his eyes seemed to sparkle with enchantment . . While the other the man beside her was tall with wild hair .   
  
  
  
Phlox asked Trip and Malcolm help move them to the shuttle but when they got to the man with the wild hair he was like dead weight . T'Pol and Hoshi moved over toward them T'Pol scanned the man . He seem to have metal laced over his whole body . T'Pol told the others and told the men who came to help them to make sure that they are all together and that this one is with security . Phlox warn them no to touch the young women with the hair and the man with the strange device over his eyes. Trip called as He motioned toward the back of the jet . Malcolm watched the other away team move the women into the shuttle.   
  
  
  
Phlox noticed that all were in prefect health as he moved to the last person . Phlox moved over the person . HIs hair was a beautiful auburn color it was long and moved past his shoulders. Dr. Phlox saw Hoshi looking at the man as if in a trance. Ensign would you care to look . Hoshi blushed but told Phlox she had better help T'Pol with something . Phlox opened the man's eyes to see that they were red on black eyes. T'Pol saw Phlox looking into the man s eyes . Sub-Commander I think you should see this . Phlox said . Are they a mutation of some sort T'Pol asked . Well I have to wait to we get back to the ship . But it seems he is injured and these people were trying to get him help.   
  
  
  
**Mean while - Half a mile from the jet **  
  
  
  
Trip and Malcolm moved around the jet looking at what caused the damage . Look like the jet was tore apart or something it's just not clicking . Look at the Debris Field . it's about a mile long" . Trip said looking around.   
  
  
"Trip , did you see the women with the brown and white hair . Malcolm this in his love trance . Yeah what about her . Trip said becoming aggravated at Malcolm . Malcolm noticed that Trip was beginning to be a jerk . Don't you think she pretty . . I'd like you pull her . Malcolm said smiling . What about you. Hell Malcolm she was hot I'd date her . Trip said angry at this point . She reminded me of Ruby at Mill Valley's 602 Club .   
  
  
  
**Inside the Jet **  
  
  
  
T'Pol studied the jet from the inside . Sub Commander  
Yes Ensign it seems that there is information about what happened and who's on the ship .   
  
  
  
Malcolm said moving around looking for something .   
  
  
  
Iv downloaded all the files but I have to wait 'til I get to the ship to look at it all .   
  
  
  
Sub -Commander I think that Malcolm and I should stay here there some one missing . Commander, Ensign Sato stated that there were only five people . No there's six I know I can feel it Trip said with a high tone .  
  
  
  
**Three hours Later - Enterprise Cargo Bay I**  
  
  
They all enter the decompression chambers with they visitors .  
**  
  
Bridge   
  
  
  
**Captain it seems that they have found some interesting things   
  
Hoshi sat at her station going over all the info . Captain Hoshi said as the Archer walked over toward Hoshi .   
  
  
There is a lot that you need to see but it seems that there were six people like Trip said expect all the information said was . and the rest is gone .  
  
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
Phlox looked around to see all their visitors asleep . Suddenly the redhead one began to wake .  
Jean looked around as white lights came into her eyesight .   
  
  
  
Ah your awake . Jean looked at the Doctor Phlox . She relaxed as she saw his smile . Where I'm I she said .   
  
  
  
Why your on a ship called the Enterprise .   
Jean read his mind to see he was telling the truth .   
  
  
  
Jean looked around to see the different instruments that the room had . Scott Jean said as she saw he was sleeping next to her . He's find but I was told to make sure that he didn't remove the device around his eyes   
  
  
  
Thank you We're not on Earth any more are we Jean asked.   
Know you are on a explorer space ship called Enterprise. It seems that a wormhole brought you here .   
  
  
  
**Planet Surface Below - Inside the jet **  
  
  
  
Malcolm looked around and was ready to go for the last two hours when Trip told him to go on ahead with the second away team that came to picked them up .   
  
  
  
Trip looked around the jet and went inside when he noticed that the front seat next to the pilot had a strap and it was broken and a glove with a small white x- sign was on the floor . Trip picked it up and moved to the back of the jet when he saw a silver piece of clothing.   
  
  
  
Trip noticed that T'Pol and Malcolm were standing in the opening. Commander it seems that you were right there are six not five on the jet T'Pol said as she noticed what Trip had in his hands.  
  
  
  
**Enterprise - Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
My name is Jean Grey Jean said with a smile. I' m Doctor Phlox   
smiling too . Jean sat up as she began to tell Doctor Phlox her story .   
  
  
  
Archer walked in to see that Doctor Phlox was laughing and Jean was talking to him. Doctor you didn't inform me that one of own Guest was awake . Oh Captain Phlox said   
  
  
  
I'm Dr. Jean Grey Archer smiled shaking Jean's hands .   
After telling her story Archer was floored .   
  
  
  
So you and your friends are mutants Yes we are born with abilities I can move things with a mind and I can read minds as well . And your friends here are different powers as well Yes but some can be very dangerous . Jean said pointing to Scott then to Logan . Scott my husband wears his visor to keep his optic blast from escaping the only thing that keeps it from escaping is his ruby quart glasses or visor. But he is no threat to us Jean said as Archer gave Scott a look . Logan on the other hand has metal laced over his whole body and height senses in smell and hearing along with healing powers .   
  
  
Dr. Grey . Archer said looking at Jean again. Call me Jean . What about her . Rogue can never touch any one without taking a mutant powers for a short amount of time or draining the life force of a human She touched a human and she put them them in coma. That's why she wears the body suit which keeps her and other protected.   
**  
  
Planet Surface Below - Back of the Jet **  
  
  
  
Trip handed the things to Malcolm before Trip looked around again . He noticed a small trace of blood on the floor where the hole was . Trip   
quickly moved around the back of the jet to see the large pieces of debris. Malcolm looked at Trip strangely . Commander Tucker   
  
  
  
Commander where you going T 'Pol asked as Malcolm followed Trip closely . T'Pol was about to follow them when her comm. began to beep .   
  
  
  
**Half a mile from jet - Debris Field **  
  
  
  
Trip began to move metal as if he was looking for buried treasure . Commander Trip glared at Malcolm. Began to help lift the pieces of metal away . After Trip stopped standing to his feet to look around again to rest . Trip began to move pieces of debris when he noticed a hand and something that looked like white hair . Malcolm observed the panic in Trip's eyes.  
  
  
  
Trip bent down to look at the white stuff as he began to dig like nonsensical .   
It's hair . Trip said in a preposterous voice.   
Malcolm gave a Trip a dumfounded look before sprinting to get help .   
  
  
  
Trip moved quickly . It was almost horrible as it was beautiful Trip thought as the creature he found under the debris .   
  
It was a women from her prefect shape and a slender body. Her hair was white as snow and softest thing Trip had ever touched . Malcolm went to go find T'Pol who was on the other side of the jet looking at the other parts of the jet .   
  
  
  
Her hair was long it stopped at her back about halfway . But he was jolted with electric by her when he touched her waist to check a pulse . Trip slowly moved a white lock of hair from her face . Trip eyes were wide she was beautiful her skin was a beautiful mocha brown and her lips were the prefect color of a pale rose with a hint of silver glitter . She was wearing a suit like the others but she had a crown on her head.   
  
  
  
Trip looked at her again trying to take his attention off her beauty . She was breathing slowly and it was shallow . she was bleeding from the right side of her chest and her shoulder and a cut on her bottom lip. Trip moved her slowly to see her white locks covered in blood where a gash was on the side of her fore head.   
  
  
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
The other began to wake up . Jean quickly went to Scott .   
  
  
  
After an hour of explaining and making sure the Doctor gave Logan something to keep him from feeling any movements in space Archer and Scott and the others headed to the Mess Hall .   
  
  
  
**Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
Archer showed them to the mess hall . Logan asked chief to fix him a streak . While Rogue and Jean talked and eat apple pie. Logan was a little ticked because of no luck of a beer in his hand anytime soon. Phlox are there any effects we should know about . Ah mild case of memory lost . Jean felt a head ache coming when a metal picture flashed though her mind . Everyone turned to look at Jean . Suddenly everyone had there memory back expect Gambit while the others were looking for Storm .   
  
  
  
**Planet Down Below - Debris Field **  
  
  
  
Trip looked up to see it was a thunder storm coming . Trip slowly picked her up and started running toward the shuttle .   
  
  
  
As the others had packed up everything and moved into the shuttle craft. While T'Pol and Malcolm were running toward Trip as rain began to pour down hard . Trip covered the white -hair women as he entered the shuttle pod . T'Pol and Malcolm started to run behind Trip. Malcolm looked out of the hatch as the thunder storm began move in fast .   
  
  
  
**Minutes Later - Cargo Bay I **  
  
  
  
After quickly getting into Cargo Bay 1 the others were rushing to get the doctor while Trip headed toward the Medic Bay .  
  
  
**Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
. Archer walked over to Jean . Jean are you okay Archer said in a mono tone . I'm find but where's Storm .   
  
  
  
Archer to Ensign Sato please come to the Mess Hall and Being the information file about Storm . Hoshi was meet by T'Pol and Malcolm . The Captain is in the mess hall with the visitors. Hoshi and T'Pol entered the mess hall . Doctor we need you we've found another one . Doctor asked that Jean come with him . Jean make sure she's okay . Scott said.   
  
  
**Outside the Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
Jean and the Doctor were out the door with Archer close behind them.   
**  
  
  
Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
  
T'Pol and Malcolm stayed behind with the others . Malcolm noticed that the one with the Red on Black eye was talking to Hoshi .  
  
  
  
Well all your wounds are healed thanks to Dr. Phlox Hoshi said . What's your name Cheri . The man asked Hoshi Sato Hoshi blushed as he watch him tie his hair into a pony tail . Remy Etienne Le Beau . Your cajun Oui moi poi de senteur* Hoshi blushed.   
  
  
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
Trip paced back and forth as he waiting for the Doctor .   
  
  
Trip started at the beauty that laid in front of him . On the verge of dying and the doctor nowhere to be seen .   
  
  
Trip hadn't notice the Doctor come in with Jean . Storm Jean yelled as she took in her friend present state . Archer went to Trip who had been standing there the whole time not saying a word.   
  
  
Trip ... Trip . We... I could have found her sooner captain they will blame me for her death if she dies Trip they won't blame you and she will not die. As long as her friend and Dr. Phlox are here .   
  
  
Trip go to your quarters and take a cold shower it will do you good . Archer ordered. Jean sensed Trip distressed but she would never go unasked to help him . Jean walked over to Archer Who is he . Commander Tucker my Chief Engineer . Archer answered .  
  
What are your friend's powers . Ororo Munroe is the most powerful of all of us . But she should tell you about her than I should Captain . But she is the one that should never be .... What Archer asked . You ever heard of don't temp the tempest . Jean said starting at Ororo . Archer walked Jean out as Phlox had finally got Ororo stable .   
  
  
**Mess Hall   
**  
  
  
She's in a coma Jean said as she went into the Mess Hall to tell everyone . She saw Gambit talking to Hoshi . Jean grinned yet she felt that Gambit should be at Ororo's bedside . After talking about Ororo's state many were worried was she going to make it . But it was clear that Gambit was the one that had lost more memory and didn't even know it yet .  
  
  
  
**Outside the Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
They all left while Malcolm and Mayweather walked everyone out toward there quarters that Malcolm set up.  
  
Rogue looked at Malcolm for the first time he showed her to her quarters. I'm sorry for the shortage of space . It's okay captain .   
  
  
**Quarters **  
  
  
  
Malcolm showed Rogue to his quarters. Thanks sugar. While Mayweather showed the others to their quarters . Logan was to sleep in the same quarters as T'Pol but that quickly changed to him sleeping in the quarters be himself . Hoshi gave up her quarters her Scott and Jean .   
  
While Gambit and Hoshi were together in Trip's room . While Trip strangely enough wanted to sleep in the medic room with Ororo . Gambit and Hoshi were the only to left talking . Archer smiled before heading back to the bridge where T Pol was waiting for him to go over the next step .   
  
  
  
**Enterprise - Mess Hall **  
  
  
  
It was about 21:00 hours when Dr Phlox came in the mess hall to see Trip . Phlox sat next to Trip and started to talk . Trip who had been wandering the ship the whole night worrying about the women he had never until three days ago and felt this feeling about her . Was mopping around in the mess hall eating pies .   
  
Commander she will be find considering her injuries when you found her she could of been dead Trip looked up at Phlox . And it seems that the young women name is Ororo Munroe . And she's a goddess Trip said aloud realizing what he had said aloud. Phlox only smiled as he eat his dinner and Trip eat a whole pecan pie. Commander she will be find don't worry Trip red face looked up at Phlox and said thanks and walked back to the Medic room .   
  
  
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
Trip sat on one of the bed's watching Ororo before he turned on a strange device . And music started playing softly it was down low so it wouldn't wake her . I'm sorry about this Ororo Trip said as he softly touched Ororo s hair . Such a pretty name . Mine's Trip Tucker .   
  
  
Trip wanted to kick himself for the way he was talking to her before he laid down nex t to her on another bed listen to the old Earth song by Simply Red called Holding Back the years .   
  
  
  
_Holding back the years  
Chance for me to escape from all I've known  
Holding back the tears  
Cause nothing here has grown  
I've wasted all my tears  
Wasted all those years_  
  
  
  
Ororo's fingers moved slightly.   
  
  
French Translations - Etienne - Stephen Oui moi poi de senteur - Yes Sweet pea   
  
  



	2. Phonenix against The Beautiful Windrider

**Author : Aanekosikie (Aane for short if you like that better than Aanekosikie )  
  
  
  
Series: I Never Knew It Rained In Engineering   
  
  
  
Notes : **Trip's name : "Charles Tucker" is Irish but they say he has "Southern Charm " and a lot of people call him a southerner . I was thinking his Father is Irish and from Ireland and is Mother is American and from Florida . Somewhere it said that Trip has a Aunt in Ireland .   
  
But he grew up in Panama City, Florida. Then I did some research and this is what came up . from the star trek web site . " Trip's nephew is in Ms. Malvin's fourth grade class at the Worley Elementary School in Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland"   
Someone mind getting me info to check behind me. hint hint Alex 8 )  
  
  
**I'm sorry guys but this is very long and I have a Beta Reader Now but My e-mail is out of wack of unless I can find another one to e-mail my Beta Reader .   
So please please by the goddess bear with me .   
  
  
  
Dah - **Father in Irish sorry if I miss spelled this word . If so please write back with the correct spelling .** ~ Aane   
  
Pairings : **Yes I known some of my friends think that Trip should be paired with Rogue . But you decide . So far Remy/Hoshi , Malcolm/Rogue .   
( Coming soon Trip/ ! , Logan/T ' Pol will see where they Trek . That was corny )   
**  
  
  
Crossover :** Star Trek Enterprise with X-Men the Movie and A little X2   
**  
  
  
And I want every one to use their powers . Not just one person . (And will just say that Ororo and Jean powers still havn't developed into their full power . Meaning Jean having Phonenix* power and Ororo with controling a whole planet and nebulas* )* - I'll explain as the story goes on .   
  
  
Summary : Crew is kidnapped ........ Phonenix against The Beautiful Windrider . (a little x2 spoiler)  
  
  
  
  
Thanks:   
  
  
  
  
Alex** - Love ya the coolest person I know next to Halle Berry but I don't know her personally . Any ways  
  
  
  
  
**But most of all this is thanks goes to : Alison **- Thanks so much for your review.  
**Thanks for the info on my favorite ragin cajun for X2 . (The guy is hot like kinetic energy padnat )  
**  
**And everyone else for their reviews .   
I love writing the Thanks . Thanks you all . **   
**Alex and Alison you all rock ! ~Aane**  
**  
  
  
Bryan- Your my muse love ya baby !  
**  
  
  
  
**ATTENTION ------ : ( And I need a Beta Reader Alex says she has better things to do . So I won't review her stories anymore Just kidding . please !!! . Please e-mail if your up for it . So please bare with me please because as of right now I don't have a Beta reader . Sorry it's long I just couldn't divide it ~ Aanekosikie the goddess of Weather. I have one for now but It might overload after a while .   
  
PLEASE E-MAIL AS SOON AS POSSIBLY ... MAYBE !  
  
In the words of the great Islandic Goddess Bjork   
Possibly Maybe Possibly Maybe - Bjork   
  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.   
**Phonenix against The Beautiful Windrider  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day - Engineering **  
  
"Cap'n" Trip said as Captain Archer walked into Engineering .   
  
"Commander , it seems we are need of your benefaction on the "Jet " as well as where you found Miss Munroe . "Ororo" Trip said to himself forgetting the Captain was there .   
  
Archer sensing Trip sudden distressed . "Miss Munroe it doing a lot better thanks to you " Archer said being Trip back to reality . "That's good " Trip said heading back to his work .   
  
**Bridge **  
  
Ensign Sato how have been doing with the information and Jean's help . Archer said as Hoshi and Jean were going over the info on what happened .   
  
"Captain it seems that the Blackbird was sucked in to a worm hole. The strange part was that there was a strong energy coming from inside the Blackbird. " Hoshi said .   
Malcolm and Trip entered the bridge . Commander , Lieutenant it seems that the Blackbird or jet you two found was picking up energy signals of some sort .   
  
"Meaning that some how you all were pushed though the worm hole ." Trip said looking over Jean's shoulders.   
  
"Sub -Commander what do you think it was . " Archer said wanting a second opinion .  
  
"Commander Tucker is correct . The energy was coming from the inside of the Blackbird causing a worm hole. Which was of a high concentration pushing the Blackbird though . " "That would explain when you all came though the Blackbird was damaged so badly . Trip said as he showed the info he had come to give them .   
  
"The force of the worm hole pushed you though space " . "But what was the high energy coming from Jean " Malcolm said looking at Jean . Jean looked at the eyes staring at her .   
  
"I don't know it could of been Gambit or ....." Jean trailed off .   
"Well you did say that you were all mutants ." Who can generate that much power . Trip said . "But that would explain the weird weather on the planet surface "Trip noted to the others. "Yes commander it would T'Pol said moving from her station toward the Captain "  
  
"But who can generate that much power to do something like that." Archer asked again.   
"What are Gambit's powers." Malcolm said   
"He has the power to charge an object with kinetic energy " Jean said .   
"It only leaves Miss Munroe." Archer pointed out .   
  
Trip was shocked. I mean Malcolm had told him of all the powers that each one of them possessed but Ororo never came into the picture of what she possessed .   
  
"What about Ororo" Trip said hoping that no one heard the passion in his voice   
  
Jean heard Trip's words . "Miss Munroe has the power to control the weather and..." Jean trailed off causing the others to look at her . Trip looked the most worried than the others.   
"And what "Trip said .   
"That you would have to ask Miss Munroe "Jean said turn to the captain.   
  
"Can they get back ." Archer said   
"Captain the energy from the Blackbird which is a new type of stratojet and the supposed energy from Miss Munroe would not generate enough power to send them back because the worm hole which has been permanently closed. "T'Pol said eyeing Trip . "And the Blackbird from what Scott and Logan said it's gone." Malcolm said .   
  
"Meaning if we could get back we have no way of going to though without doing the same thing we did to get here "Jean said   
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
The Medic bay was quite as Phlox looked over Ororo wounds to see how she was doing . What do we have here MS. Munroe Phlox said as a medical device began to beep . He noticed her brain patterns were going up and down wildly . Well Dr. Grey will help me have you in prefect health . Phlox said as he went toward the comm. link .   
Dr. Grey it seems that Ms. Munroe is having unusual brain patterns   
  
**Bridge **  
  
The Comm. link began to beep Hoshi moved to her nearest comm. link . "Captain Dr. Phlox requests Dr. Grey right now " . Hoshi said. "He says Miss Munroe is showing brain patterns."" We will continue this later on " Archer said as every one head back to their stations Jean rushed out of the door as Trip followed close behind .   
**   
Next Day -Trip's Quarters **  
  
Trip entered his quarters to find Gambit sitting in a chair playing cards with Hoshi . "Commander Tucker I didn't ." "It's okay Hoshi you and Gambit can go back to what your goin "Trip said in a low voice . Trip grabbed a PADD . And hurried off to the Medic Bay .   
  
**Corridor**  
  
Trip walked down the hall barely noticing Archer heading straight toward him . Archer smiled as he saw Trip starting at the PADD . "Commander it's early " . Trip looked up . "Hey cap'n just had to pick up some things " . "But you should tell Hoshi and Mr. Le Beau that ." Arched grinned knowingly .   
  
Trip sat in the Medic bay reading a transmission from home   
  
**To : Charles Tucker From : Tucker , Cora **  
**Well it seems you don't want to write back to your mother or your Dah .   
Well your birthday is coming up and your still single. And I'll be waiting for a traditional wedding ..... **  
  
Trip stopped reading the transmission as he decided to go to the mess hall first .  
  
**Mess Hall **  
  
Trip entered to see Jean and Scott talking . "Commander Tucker ." Jean said as she stood up .   
  
"Hello Dr. Grey Mr. Summers " Scott nodded as Trip went over to where he usually sat .   
"What's wrong "Scott asked . "Gambit can't remember who Ororo is and Commander Tucker is distancing himself from everyone when he's not working ." "Jean maybe he's just working hard and after what Malcolm showed me Commander Tucker and Lit . Reed have the top demanding job .   
" Yes but what I've heard from Hoshi he's been like this for days now ." "And I think Ororo just made him even more distance."   
  
Trip walked by carrying a tray filled with pan-fried catfish.   
  
**Hours later Medic Bay   
**  
The Medic bay was lightly dim due to Phlox making sure that if Ororo did wake she would feel to confined by their limited space for the medic bay . Phlox watched Ororo closely as her brain patterns began to stir again .   
  
**Ororo's Dream **   
_  
The sound of a knock floods Ororo's dream. "Professor you wanted to see me ." Ororo said as she walk in wearing a white and baby blue stripped shirt with a pair of blue jeans with blue sandals . . " Yes , Ororo I have some news ." Ororo's heart sank as she looked around trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that she had been trying to put together for three weeks . "Remy " escaped her lips as the weather seem to change slightly . "We've found him in Soma." echoed thought her mind   
  
The dream changes to Ororo looking for Gambit in a old building . Ororo stopped as she took in the sight of Gambit . He was bloody from head to toe. Ororo bent down next to him putting his head in her lap . "Remy ." "Remy please .... Remy ." Ororo said as she sobbed and rocked him in her lap . "Dat mon padnat , oh chere ." Gambit said "Stormy ..........._  
  
Trip entered the Medic Bay to see how Ororo was doing before he headed toward Engineering . "How is she do'in " Trip said taking a slip of coffee .   
" Well Commander Tucker she seems to be having dreams ." " But there appears to be no sign of trouble for that matter ." Phlox said as he checked over her again . Before moving back toward Trip . Trip looked at her dreamily . "God she's beautiful "Trip said as he headed out . Suddenly the ship began to shake as Trip was pushed forward. Trip ran ed down toward Engineering.   
  
**Engineering   
**  
"How's it going down there " Trip said as he jumped down the railing helping the other officers around the station . "The warp core engine is off line ." " Well let's fix them ya know I can't sleep with them off ." " Yes Commander ." Trip quickly left Engineering. Before Trip could reach the bridge the ship was hit again . Trip was throw forward   
  
**Bridge **  
  
Trip entered the bridge . Jean looked at Trip for a moment . "Commander Tucker your bleeding" . Trip touched his head as blood trickled down his fingers . "It's nothing" Trip said . "Captain I think he should get that checked now" Archer gave Trip look . But Trip refused . "Trip that's a order." Archer said Jean headed out the door with Trip behind .   
  
**Outside the Bridge **  
  
Trip began to stumble a little . "Come on Commander " Jean said . "Look Dr. Grey I can get to Dr. Phlox then I'm goin back to Engineering " Trip said . Jean looked at him knowing he would head back to Engineering first . So she went with him .   
  
**Medic Bay**   
  
Jean entered the Medic Bay to find Phlox laying on the floor behind a curtain . Jean hushed toward him "Dr. Phlox" Jean quickly uses her power and levitated Dr. Phlox to a near by bed. Dr. Phlox comes to . Trip looks around to see Ororo gone.   
"Ororo" Trip yelled as he ran out the door .   
  
**Main Corridor to Cargo Bay 1 **  
  
A tall slender form wanders down the hall . "Remy where are you "   
  
**Exercise Room **  
  
Gambit stops in his tracks as he feels a head ache coming . Gambit drops to his kneels.   
"Stormy "!   
Scott hushed over toward him . "I'll get him to Jean sugha "Rogue said. Rogue carried Gambit around her shoulders to balance his weight . As she ran toward Medic Bay .   
  
  
  
**Medic Bay **  
  
  
  
Rogue came in Gambit around her arms . "He's complain in of a head ache I think he's gettin his memory back . All he says is Stormy where's my Stormy ." Rogues said as she looked around in horror .   
  
  
  
"Dr. Phlox what happen "Rogue said . Jean looked over Gambit . "Gambit your okay but you just lost your memory of Ororo which is very strange we've all managed to forget her I wonder what happen to trigger this "Jean said.   
  
  
  
A unseen figure stands before Jean and the others . Watching them studying them . Before he vanishes into a bright light .   
  
"Remy Le Beau would nev'er fo get his Stormy where you goin gettin som in like dat ." Gambit said eyes beginning to glow in worry.   
  
Trip looked thought corridors after corridors finding nothing .   
  
"Ororo"  
  
  
  
**Bridge **  
  
  
  
Captain it seems we've been pulled into a cosmic storm . Cosmic storm Archer asked   
It seems that we've come across a cosmic storm . By the signature readings will we unable to travel for many hours . T'Pol stated .   
  
  
Is there any damage to the ship Lit. Reed . NO captain we'll probably experience minor movements Malcolm said   
  
  
Archer turned around to ask Trip . Commander Trip is not on the Bridge T'Pol said as she watched Archer turn .   
  
  
Archer to engineering Archer said as he spoke into the comm. link .   
Yes Captain a voice said Where is Commander Tucker . Archer said surprised.   
  
  
I'm Sorry captain but he just left . But he's probably on his way to the bridge as we speak sir the voice said. How's engineering . A little shaken sir but in prefect running order sir .   
  
There are no reports of injuries. .   
  
. Malcolm said before Jean entered the bridge .   
  
Captain Ororo is missing   
  
Are you sure Jean Archer said   
  
We found Dr. Phlox and Remy has regained his memories Jean said .   
  
Have you seen Trip Archer asked   
  
  
He was with me but when he found out that Ororo was missing he disappeared Jean said panic in her voice .   
  
  
Trip moved though the corridors looking for Ororo . Remy Ororo whispered as she wandered the corridors of Enterprise .   
  
Ororo entered Cargo Bay 1 when she was grabbed from behind .   
  
Her cries he smothered by two large arms squeezing her into a dark corner .   
They will be pleased with this one she is goddess.   
  
The voice said as a large light began to light up Cargo Bay 1.   
**  
  
  
Outside Cargo Bay I **  
  
  
  
Commander Tucker the captain has been looking for you . But I see that your looking Ms. Munroe . Malcolm said. Ya Malcolm she's missin Trip said in a panic . Trip and Malcolm entered Cargo Bay 1 to see Ororo being carried into a bright light .   
  
  
  
Malcolm yelled as the light began to grow brighter . Malcolm ran toward Ororo before he was slammed into three large containers. Trip ran before he was hit in the back of the head and dragged along with Malcolm and Ororo into the light .   
  
  
**Bridge **  
  
  
  
Jean began to feel a head ache coming suddenly a light began to surround everyone . Captain don't fight . Jean said as she fell to the floor followed by Hoshi and T'Pol . Captain Mayweather said as his head slammed into his station . Captain Archer T'Pol said walking over to the captain as he helped his crew to their feet .   
  
  
  
**Somewhere unknown and far away   
**  
  
  
Jean came to looking around at where they were . Jean looked around to notice that the other crew were there . Malcolm held Rogue close while Scott made his way toward Jean . Everyone from the looks of it was bruised.  
**  
  
**Where is she . went though Trip's mind as he looked for Ororo .   
  
  
  
He was barley making it when he saw her . She was slummed over and covered in blood and dirt . Trip held his arms as he wrapped his arms and slowly moved Ororo over to see of she was breathing . Her hair was white as snow yet hints of blood covered one side of her head and face . Oh , God Ororo. Trip said as he slowly as he passed out . **   
  
  
  
** Trip , Gambit , and Ororo are missing .   
  
  
  
Stormy . Gambit said as he ran to Ororo side cradling her in his arms .  
Gambit turned to see Logan helping Trip walk as Jean walked over to him .   
**  
  
  
  
** Trip ..... Trip........ Commander ..... Tucker Jean whispered to Trip as he wrapped his bloody head with of cloth . Trip's eye moved around in panic before his eye settle on Jean with uneasiness . It's okay but you've got to be still Jean said as she moved Trip's head into her lap.   
  
  
  
  
Gambit emerged with a conscious bloodied Ororo. Who was barely breathing . Oh padnat .   
  
  
  
Where are we Trip said as he managed to move and sit up slowly . I don't know but where ever we are they have beginning here a really long time . Trip looked a round to see Malcolm with Rouge in his arms asleep or unconscious .**  
  
  
  
  
**Trip managed to stand to his feet as T'Pol moved in from of him .   
  
My God honey what happened Rogue said .  
  
Malcolm was holding his ribs while Rogue tended to his gash .   
  
  
  
Trip was just horrible . His eye was also swollen shut he was bleeding from the side of his head where he had hit earlier as well as a fresh cut on his right brow and he had a broken leg. Archer said as he took in the horrible sight of his friend .   
  
  
**  
**Trip took two steps toward Ororo before he collapsed to the ground . Phlox and Logan moved toward Trip moving him next to a now sitting Malcolm and Rogue . **  
**  
Marie Logan said looking up . I'm fine Logan Rogue said as she helped Malcolm lay on her lap . **  
  
  
** Logan called as he noticed Jean was frozen in her tracks.  
  
  
Ororo's eyes fluttered open . The now clear sky was beginning to get dark as the dark gray clouds covered the sky . Gambit looked down at Ororo .   
  
Stormy . Gambit said before a bolt of lightening sent him flying though the air as Ororo fell to the ground from Gambit's now outreached arms .   
  
She looked around her eyes milky white with fear . She turned to look a around but she could only see strange transparent walls slowly begin to close in on her .   
  
Dr. Phlox quickly went to Gambit who was on the ground smoking .   
  
Gambit okay Pholox Stormy didn't mean any' thin by it. Gambit said taking off his now tattered clothing as it burned to ashes .   
  
  
  
Hoshi turned toward Gambit . He had a magnetant chest . For someone with some many clothes he seemed to have a golden complexion . His chest smooth and shiny almost . His eye burned with fear and love ...no fear that was something than wasn't really there it was passion but not toward her but toward Stormy .   
  
  
  
  
Hoshi signed sadly hoping Gambit could ever want her especially since she was way older than Ororo at least by three years .   
  
His Auburn hair was wild and free like Ororo's yet it looked to be soft and shiny like molasses .   
  
Gambit said as if nothing had happen just a second ago .   
  
  
Momma ...... Let me out ! Ororo sobbed as she moved into a ball . Let me out! Let me out! Ororo screamed as T'Pol moved toward her .   
  
T'Pol don' t ... I'll clam ..heeer . Trip said trailing off .   
  
Phlox moved from Gambit and went over to Trip after Malcolm said he was well taken care of at the moment .   
  
Commander she is highly dangerous . T'Pol said .  
  
T'Pol , Don't . Trip said as he slowly yet barely moving in front of Ororo s ball like form .  
  
Yeah and I don't think Vulcans can stand a bolt of lightening Trip said .   
  
  
No please let me out   
  
Jean can you clam her Scott said fearful .   
  
  
Jean concentrated hard as her eyes glazed with fire .   
  
  
Her psychic shield is too strong. Jean said as fell to her kneels .   
  
She's going to kill us all . Hoshi said in fear.  
Gambit's eyes burned wildly with anger .   
  
  
Kep tryin Jean. Gambit said moving a little closer to Ororo .   
  
  
Something wrong Jean said as the the sky was dark and gail force winds began to blow.   
  
  
We need cover Archer said as he helped Travis carry Trip .   
  
A large sheet of metal was coming toward them due the unnatural weather patterns that Ororo was creating the metal sheet was flying on the wind .   
  
  
Move it Bub Logan's claws ripping though the metal missing Archer and Travis .   
  
Jean noticed that their was a hurricane forming from behind Ororo who was moving from her position and moving away from Jean and Gambit slowly until she was on her feet her clothes tattered just rags that clung to her medical wear.   
  
  
Ororo , please don't make me do this . Jean begged as she concentrated on Ororo again .   
  
  
Ororo's snowy bow moved up .   
  
Something is very wrong. Ororo said to Jean   
  
Ororo held her head in pain.   
  
  
Something is very wrong I can't fight them . Their too dangerous Jean . Ororo pleaded as she looked at Jean looked with milky eyes .  
  
  
Stormy . Gambit said moving to Jean's side .   
  
  
Ororo turned to the sky as Logan stood guard of what looked to be an old abandon camp .   
  
  
I can't Jean Ororo said with no emotion  
  
  
You have to fight this Roro . Jean said fighting fiercely from the sand hitting her violently in the face .   
  
  
No I can not. Ororo said as a bolt of lightening hitting the ground sending Gambit and Jean into the air .   
  
  
  
Gambit landed gracefully catching Jean in his outreached arms .   
  
  
Okay chere. Gambit said as his eyes glowed omniously.  
  
  
Yes Jean said .   
  
  
The smoke cleared and in front of Jean and Gambit was a giant ctysalized hole .   
  
  
Ororo turned to Logan and a approaching Rogue .  
  
Gambit eyed Ororo with horror .   
  
  
Stormy   
  
  
Suddenly Rogue was sucked into the sky along with Gambit . Gambit knocks Jean backward in t he process sending her to the ground . While Gambit and Rogue fell to the now cool crystalized sand hole .   
  
  
I hope you two can swim . Ororo said with milky eyes .   
As heavy rain began to fill up the deep hole .   
  
  
Rogue tried clamming but the sand was now glass .   
  
  
Gambit tried charging it but realized he could kill Rogue by charging the glass .   
  
  
The two stared at the Sky as the sly remained black and gray .   
  
  
Jean stood to her feet sensing what was happening .   
  
  
You leave me no choice. Jean said as her eyes burned with fire yet cold salty tears fell from her rosy cheek .   
  
  
Jean consintrated as hard as she had ever did . Closing her eyes . Feeling the power move though her body .   
  
  
Iv had more practice Jean said opening her eyes as fire glazed over them with intensely .   
  
  
No, Chere . Gambit screamed   
  
  
As fiery golden red energy hit Ororo .Sending a loud thunder and earthquake as she was thrown backward into the mid air landing with a loud thud.   
  
  
  
Jean fell to her kneels .  
  
  
  
  
What did I do ... I killed her . Jean said .   
  
  
  
As Gambit and Rogue managed to get out from the large crack made by Ororo's strange earthquake .   
  
  
  
Jean was surround with golden red energy .   
  
  
Rogue said moving toward her .   
  
  
Jean open her fiery eyes to reveal her normal ones .   
  
  
  
What have I done. Jean said as the sun came though in the clear sky while gentle rain seemed to rain on Ororo's side cool close rain.   
  
  
Gambit stood next to the hole just staring at the sky his body glowing with kinetic energy.   
  
  
The other came out looking in horror at the surrounding area .   
  
  
  
Logan turned to see Gambit glowing and staring at the sky .   
  
  
  
Logan said seriously .   
  
  
  
Gambit didn't move just looked in to the sky as if waiting for Ororo to come .   
  
  
  
. Logan said again .   
  
  
Remy... Jean ....  
  
  
Jean moved from Scott's arm and looked at Gambit .   
  
  
  
  
Jean ran to Gambit who suddenly started running .   
  
  
  
Jean and Gambit started to run when they noticed pieces of hail , glassy sand around a area.   
  
  
  
To there horror Ororo was in the center of the large glass that was once white sand but now glass and black sand on the outer area of the glass circle .   
  
Gambit and jean ran over to Ororo. who was covered in blood and ice .  
  
  
  
  
She mus t froz'in her self . Gambit said as tears fell from his eyes.   
  
  
  
Jean smiled with happiness .   
  
  
  
Ororo's icy tomb began to melt.   
  
  
  
Jean bent down next to Ororo as Gambit cadled her half frozen body .   
  
  
  
  
Ororo . Jean said looking over Ororo as water slowly ran from under her body .   
  
  
  
The sky was now compelety clear and sunny .   
  
  
  
Gambit smiled as Jean looked up at him with now sparkling eyes of joy .   
  
  
  
She called us . Jean said smiling as she wrapped the blood from around Ororo's bruside and cut face and her now pale pinkish hair on the left side from blood.   
  
  
  
Jean .....Remy . Ororo murmered   
  
  
Yes Jean and Remy asnwered with joy .   
  
  
  
You didn't leave .... me . Ororo said with gratefulness but her eyes were still closed .   
  
  
Wha hurts Stormy. Remy asked looking around Ororo s body .   
  
  
  
Ororo can you open your eyes . Remy and I are here by your side . Jean said almost begging Ororo to open her eyes .   
  
  
  
The others finaly came all surrounding Jean , Gambit, and Ororo .   
  
  
Ororo opened her eyes.  
  
  
Gambit eyes with wide with shock .   
  
  
Ororo your eyes Jean said looking back at Gambit .   
  
  
  
Ororo's eyes were .......**  
  
  
(Oh I wonder what going to happen. I Love leaving you people hanging )   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit walked up to Ororo before   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
